


There’s an Endless Road to Rediscover

by caswella



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Drabble, Gen, M/M, the au that no one needed, x-files au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-18
Updated: 2014-03-18
Packaged: 2018-01-16 04:45:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1332403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caswella/pseuds/caswella
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jean is sent in to bring Eren back down to Earth.</p>
            </blockquote>





	There’s an Endless Road to Rediscover

Jean was going to be a doctor, even went to school for it, but his plan was unceremoniously derailed when a small man in a three piece suit asked Jean what he thought of joining the FBI, but in more words and significantly more sass.

Stunned, Jean only stood still as the man put a business card in his jacket pocket.

It wasn’t until later, when he was safely back in his dorm room did he look at the neat off white card, ignoring the ‘Agent Levi Rivaille’ and focusing his attention on the ‘Federal Bureau of Investigations.’

 

Jean adjusted his tie for the umpteenth time, walking past the busy and bustling people with gusto.

He gripped his briefcase tightly, turning left towards Mr. Rivaille’s office, feeling his under shirt stick to his back from the nervous sweat running down it.

Standing outside the overbearing oak door Jean stared down the name plate; ‘Associate Deputy Director Levi Rivaille’

He knocked on the door, went in at the “Enter.” That resounded through.

Seated at his desk was Levi, absentmindedly reading through a folder, legs crossed and looking bored with the day despite the fact it was only 9AM.

“Take a seat Agent Kirschstein.”

Jean did so, eyeing up Levi, wondering what the sudden call meant and why it just ‘cannot wait.’

“You wanted to see me, Sir?”

“Yes; have you met my colleague Hanji Zoe?”

From behind Jean a woman in a pantsuit came into view, her smiling face making him scared, ever so slightly. She was far too happy, leaning on Levi’s desk and adjusting her glasses.

“The head of the Inspection Division Ms. Zoe, correct?”

“It’s so nice to meet you Mr. Kirschstein; let’s get down to the nitty-gritty shall we? Are you familiar with an agent by the name of Eren Jaeger?”

Jean scoffed. “Only by reputation, sirs.”

Levi and Hanji shared a look. Where Levi looked bored, Hanji gestured for Jean to elaborate with a nod of her head.

Slowly, Jean pressed on; “Well, people at the Academy called him – um.”

Nervous, he darted a look to Levi and Hanji, licked his lips and folded his hands into his lap.

“They referred to him as ET Eren because—“

“We’re fully aware of his eccentricities. That’s part of the reason why you’re here Kirschstein.”

Jean’s life promptly went to hell after that point.

 

This must be the bowels of hell, Jean thought with a grimace. It was cold and dark and his feet echoed on the stone floor which made him paranoid about any other footsteps.

Eren’s office was moderately sized, but cluttered as all hell. A closet in all reality.

“Oh hey if it isn’t my glorified babysitter.”

Jean ignored Eren, took a cautionary glance around the room, eyes narrowed at the surrounding area; the few computers, the files upon files of paperwork, the man in the middle of it all with the loosened collar and rolled up sleeves face firmly planted at his microscope. How did he still have a job?

“I’m Agent Kirschstein. I’m here to help you close up some X-Files.”

“Right, right. So Agent Kirschstein then.”

Jean glared at Eren’s back, annoyed that he hadn’t turned around to properly to introduce himself. The brunette was steadfastly fixed in his seat, and the thing he was looking at under the high powered microscope was a small newspaper clipping, it seemed.

“Ever thought about what’s out there Kirschstein?”

From where Jean stood he could see the various articles explaining encounters of the fourth kind; the poster with a flying saucer with the caption ‘I Want To Believe.’

Jean was there to bring Eren back down to Earth. “Not particularly, no.”

“Ever heard of the Jersey Devil?”

“Only In passing. Supposedly it was the thirteenth of thirteen children born. It then killed the midwife and is responsible for livestock killings, am I correct?”

From the microscope, Eren gave a small little huff of a laugh.

“Somewhat.”

Jean pursed his lips in further annoyance.

“What do you mean ‘somewhat?’”

“Just, you know; somewhat.”

He quietly seethed, grinded his teeth and gripped his suitcase handle.

“Here.” Eren held up a manila folder without looking up from his place, the red print on the side read, ‘X-File.’ Jean took it.

“A case.” Eren explained, still glued to his spot.

The file contained newspaper clippings from November 1993, nearly twenty-one years ago. How did Eren expect to close the case if no new evidence had presented itself?

Continuing to skim the profiles of the suspects and witnesses statements, Jean inquired of Eren’s broad back.

“I’m assuming some new evidence turned up?”

“The killings have started up again, actually.”

Jean snapped his head to Eren, eyes narrowed.

“They started again? After twenty years?”

At Jean’s voice, Eren finally lifted his head from the microscope, his hand loosening his tie around his neck even more, far too nonchalant after giving out the grizzly information.

“To the day. Take a look at something else.”

Lifting from his seat Eren went to the laptop connected to the projector, searching through files before pulling some pictures up. Crime scene photos.

“All five victims were found lying on their front, varying degrees of undress; three males, two females. They all graduated in the class of ’93, but so far that’s the only common denominator we can conclude.”

Jean had crossed his arms at some point, eyeing up Eren and his strong forearms when he pointed to important aspects in the scenes.

“When examined, all bodies had the same two marks, three centimeters apart, somewhere on their lower back.”

The pictures depicted the marks, which looked to Jean like some kind of spider bite.

Jean raised his eyebrow at Eren, skeptical, like it was his job to be. “All the victims were found in the forest. The marks could be from any insect.”

“Sure, and the venom those insects leave are easily identifiable. However—” Eren moved the cursor on the laptop to another picture.

“This is what was in those marks.”

Projected on the screen was something that Jean had never seen before. It was some different kind of molecular formula that Jean didn’t recognize.

“What is that?” He tried to form a coherent bond in his mind, idea darting from one place to the other, but nothing fit what he saw on the screen.

“It was in the marks on the bodies that were found.”

Jean felt himself stiffen, looking back towards Eren, eyes wide.

“I know. Every medical professional can’t identify what this is. And no one has been able to recreate this thing. This poison, this venom; whatever this formula is, it’s completely unique, completely undefinable” Eren paused to look at Jean, a toothy smile on his face.

"Extra-terrestrial.” The grin widened.

With a flourish Jean let himself lean on his left leg, moving into a relaxed pose and putting his hand into his suit pocket. This idiot had another thing coming.

“I’m afraid that’s where our opinions differ, Jaeger. Whatever the molecular formula is, I’m sure science will be able to explain it, like most of your X-Files.”

His eccentric companion glared back at Jean, stood tall and stalked over to him, trying to make himself appear taller, threatening, intimidating. It wasn’t working. Jean felt himself tighten his fist in his pocket anyway.

“Two tickets to Seattle are going to have you eating your words. It leaves tomorrow at 6AM.” Eren relaxed slightly then, a smirk on his lips.

“I’ll see you at the airport Kirschstein.”

He couldn’t help but stand still as Eren moved around him to the door, leaving the dark and cluttered room. The hand gripping his briefcase tightened even more, his hand stinging with the effort he was exerting.

If Eren Jaeger wanted to go to Seattle to solve the murder’s, that was fine by him, but Jean was going to prove that there was nothing ‘weird’ about it. Just some sick person with a sick habit. There was nothing alien about it.

Jean was going to have Eren eating _his_ words.

With a grimace he turned and walked out of the janitorial closet come office space. He needed to pack after all.

**Author's Note:**

> Will I continue? Who the hell knows.


End file.
